This invention relates to a new and improved lightweight thrust vectoring panel.
Thrust vectoring panels are used to deflect the thrust of axial turbine engines when activated by an electromechanical or hydraulic force. Typically, they are fabricated of a beta titanium alloy nickel based super alloy or similar metal. Another type uses a non-structural ceramic or carbon heat shield on a metal structure which is capable of being activated to deflect the thrust of the engine. Existing thrust vectoring panels all suffer from one or more problems including but not limited to excessive weight, short service life, and inadequate thermal insulation to protect the activator mechanism. Accordingly, the industry still is seeking an improved thrust vectoring panel to overcome these deficiencies of these existing panels.